


Private Practice

by CatFrick



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, I spent like 20 minutes thinking of a name, M/M, Tags will be added, Will most likely stay T+, and I hate the one I chose, au made by friend, figure skater Kyle, hockey player Stan, ike is a fan boy, stan is enamored by Kyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: Kyle is a professional figure skater. When his peaceful practice is interrupted by some hockey team, he is not pleased.Stan gets clean up duty after his team's scrimmage, and notices the figure skater had reentered the rink once it was empty. He's never believed in love at first sight until he saw Kyle gliding over the ice.[HIATUS!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Kyife on tumblr! They also beta read it for me. Tysm !!  
> i hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Ill most likely update once a week.

_The sound of blades cutting through ice on a frozen pond filled the icy air. A young boy, no older than 10, skated so fast he practically flew. He hummed music to himself, imagining those amazing people he saw on TV. He could do it this time. The boy picked up speed, green ushanka catching in the breeze. He could do it. He’s been practicing all week, everyday after school. An axel jump. He wanted to do one, just one. After googling ice skating tricks on their family desktop, he figured this would be a good starting place. Just pick up speed… a little more… and—_

_Kyle landed hard on his ass._

 

* * *

 

Kyle grimaced at the memory. That disaster was over ten years ago… now he skated effortlessly. He could do a simple axel in his sleep. He looked around the building. The ice rink was almost empty, save for a few employees cleaning up trash by the benches. Peace and quiet. That’s why Kyle always came at this time. It was after the children’s ice skating lessons, and he normally had almost 2 hours before—

The silence got destroyed by loud clamoring and talking coming from the locker rooms. Kyle skidded to a stop and looked over. He watched as a large group of hockey players pulled out practice equipment from the utility closet. Kyle frowned. Their practice doesn’t start for two hours. Two whole hours! What the shit?

He skated over to the coach, who was checking off shit on a clip board. 

“What are you doing here? Isn’t your practice at 8?” Kyle asked the man. The guy scoffed at him. 

“We found out that there’s time between the classes and our practice, so we started scheduling earlier. Now scram you ice fairy.” The coach grunted at him. Kyle gaped at him. He wanted to fight back, but they did reserve the rink… he resisted the urge to stomp his feed and left the ice.

As he angrily got ready to leave, he didn’t notice bright blue eyes watching him.

 

“Who was that?” Stan asked his coach. The man snorted. “Some figure skater trying to take up our time. Now get to work, Marsh!”

Stan frowned, but nodded. He helped his teammates set up the nets, then they started practice. The whole time he kept messing up. He just couldn’t get his mind off that intense red hair… as punishment for fucking up during practice, he was barked at to clean up the equipment himself after practice.

He shut the utility closet after cleaning up, sighing. That took way too long. He packed up his gear and went to leave, when he bumped into someone. He got a face full of red hair.

“Dude, watch where you’re going.” The person who Stan recognized as that figure skater snapped at him. He charged past Stan to put on his skates, and get in the rink. Stan wanted to leave, but… he couldn’t stop looking at that man. So instead of heading to his car, he stood at the edge of the rink and watched.

The way the redhead skated… it was like magic. So smooth, so delicate, yet with so much determination and force. It was intense. Maybe Stan shouldn’t be watching—

“He’s amazing isn’t he?” a girl’s voice came from right behind him. Stan jumped at the sudden noise, and flipped around. A pretty girl with silky black hair was giving him a knowing look.

“I-I wasn’t watching—” Stan fumbled, completely embarrassed to be caught. She scoffed.

“Sure, and I’m a six feet tall.” 

“…Fine, okay, yeah he’s amazing. I’ve never seen him here before, and I’ve been coming to practice at this rink for almost a year.”

“He only does practice when it’s empty here. Coincidentally, he hates it when people watch him practice.” The girl explained. Stan went to say something when she held out her hand to shake. “My name is Wendy. I work here.”

He reached out to take her hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you. I’m uh—”

“Stan Marsh. I know. So why are you here anyways? You aren’t one to stick around after practice from what I’ve seen.” She pointed out. Stan laughed a little.

“Hey, you aren’t allowed to scold me for watching him then. You obviously have been watching me.”

“Ooh, hey bud, be careful. There isn’t enough room for your ego to grow bigger in that little head of yours. I clean up after your team’s practice, and no one ever stays. That’s it.” She raised an eyebrow.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the rink wall. “You sure you aren’t watching me? I’ve been told I’m very… watchable.”

“Not only is that stupid, but I have a girlfriend. Thanks though.” Wendy scoffed with a little smile. “Anyways, his name is Kyle.”

Stan looked surprised at the information. He didn’t expect this girl to know anything—

“He’s been coming here for like, two years. Kyle Broflovski. Look him up.” She patted Stan on the shoulder, and turned and left. He wanted to ask her more, but stayed silent.

When he turned back to the rink, it was empty. Fuck, looks like he left while they were talking. Stan sighed, and headed out to his car after grabbing his shit. When he got back to his apartment, he booted up his computer.

“Kyle Broflovski.” Stan mumbled to himself as he searched the name. Tons of results came up, all about the red haired ice skater. He was 23 years old, Gemini, 5’9”, Jewish, and born in Colorado. Stan looked at some pictures, and even some videos of his skating. Stan was entranced. Yeah, he looking cool doing practice, but this was on a whole new level. He was absolutely amazing.

An article that had to be click bait was recommended. ‘Professional Figure Skater, Kyle Broflovski, revealed to be in homosexual relation with skating mentor’ the title read. Stan frowned at it. It was probably just slander but… he clicked the article. 

Well shit. The first thing he saw was Kyle- or at least he assumed it was Kyle by his intense red hair- kissing some man. Stan decided he might as well read the article.

….

He frowned to himself when it linked to a video towards the end. Watching it, he found out it was an interview with Kyle.

_“So, Broflovski, is it true? Are you in an intimate relationship with your mentor?” a man interviewing Kyle crossed his legs, leaning in. Kyle frowned at him._

_“We are dating, if that’s what you mean. Or we were at least…”_

_“What do you mean ‘were’?” The interviewer asked._

_Kyle couldn’t help but glare. “Turns out, some people don’t like coming out of the closet by having their homosexual relationship be plastered all over the local news and internet. Remind me not to try and date again.”_

The video cut off, leaving Stan staring at a blank screen. So… long story short… Kyle Broflovski is at least bisexual, weary about dating, and single. Stan didn’t know how to feel. He shook his head and exited out of the tab. 

Stan headed to bed, feeling more confused than he did before his research. He ended up dreaming of bright red hair and gorgeous green eyes.

 

* * *

 

The figure skater didn’t bother showing up to the ice rink until about 9. He plopped down on a bench, watching the burly guys go at it. Looks like he was early… might as well watch. 

…okay, maybe it was the fact that he liked guys, but this sport was kind of… hot? Like, whew, the testosterone was high in the rink. Eventually the group went their own ways, putting away equipment. Kyle happened to meet eyes with one of the hockey players. He had icy blue eyes, and silky black hair. Kyle just blinked at him, and looked away to tie his skates. He missed the conflicted expression on the black haired man’s face.

Once the rink was completely empty, Kyle slid onto it, gliding over the ice. He pulled up a playlist on his phone and tucked ear buds in. Once music filled his head, he started moving.

 

Stan stood off to the side, watching the red head skate once again. He didn’t want to be some creeper, really, but the he was amazing. He did turns and jumps that the clunky hockey player never could. The way his body would bend and flex, flowing with his skating… it made Stan’s heart skip a beat.

About 30 minutes into practice, bright green met icy blue. Stan panicked as they made eye contact. He tried to figure out someway to explain why he was there, but… Kyle just looked away and kept going without glancing at Stan again. Okay, so he knew Stan was there, and didn’t mind? But Wendy said he hated when people watched him… Stan shook his head in attempt to stop over thinking it. When he saw Kyle slow to a stop, he panicked and grabbed his bag. He was out the door before Kyle could even step off the ice.

Feeling confused at the sudden disappearance of his audience, Kyle found Wendy who was cleaning up to ask her about it.

“Hey, did you see where that hockey guy went?” he asked. She laughed a little.

“He ran off as soon as he noticed you stopping. Seems like he’s not one for confrontation.”

Kyle frowned. “It’s not like I was going to yell at him or anything. I just wanted to ask why he stuck around.”

“I can tell you why, if you’re interested.” Wendy seemed smug by her knowledge. The red head rolled his eyes.

“Yes please, oh wise one. Enlighten me as to why some meat head was watching me skate.” He said flatly.

“He thinks you’re talented.”

“…Wait, really?”

“And cute.”

“What—are you serious?” Kyle looked shocked. No way that dude was gay. Wendy nodded. 

“Sure am. Try not to look so scary next time.”

“I’m not scary.” He glared. She just laughed at him.

“When you skate, you get this intense look on your face. Try relaxing and maybe he won’t run away.”

Kyle didn’t look pleased, but nodded. “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Wendy waved to him as he left, and he headed home thinking of that hockey player. Did he really scare him off…?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is head over heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by kyife on tumblr!! Tysm for the amazing au again.

It took almost a week for Kyle to finally talk to the hockey player. He had started showing up early on purpose, to watch their practice. Unfortunately, the man always avoided the figure skater until he gave up and started practice on his own. 

Kyle would feel those icy blue eyes on him during his entire routine. He tried his best not to look threatening. He relaxed his expression, and just.. enjoyed himself. It had been awhile since he’d done this… not worrying about future performances, not worrying about getting everything perfect.. He couldn’t help the peaceful smile that came to his lips.

Meanwhile… Stan was entranced. This was different than before. The red head looked so happy and peaceful… it gave Stan confidence to stay and talk to him. He knew that Kyle had been wanting to talk to him, but he’d been scared of him. Today was different though. Stan could do it.

When Kyle slowed to a stop, he was surprised to find the hockey player still there with a determined expression on his face. He took out his ear buds and skated over to the exit of the rink. Once his skates were off, he glanced over. Surprisingly, the other man was still there. He looked nervous, yet didn’t move. Kyle noticed that those blue eyes refused to connect with his green ones as he approached.

“Hello.” He greeted the hockey player casually. He seemed to jump in surprise. Jeez, that dude’s tense. “I’m Kyle.”

“Hey… I’m Stan.” He finally looked down at the red head, and took his outstretched hand. “Sorry for, you know, avoiding you.”

Kyle laughed. At least the guy admitted it. “It’s fine. I was just trying to figure out why a guy like you wanted to watch me practice.”

“I… wanted to learn new skills…? Like how football players study ballet—” Stan lied. Kyle raised an eyebrow at him.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re an awful liar?”

“…yes.” The black haired man seemed to deflate. “I… honestly I just thought you looked amazing. Like you were dancing or something… it was beautiful.”

…okay, he wasn’t expecting that. Kyle blushed a light pink. “Oh.. thanks. I’ve seen you practice before, it’s uh, interesting.”

Stan laughed a little. “I won’t be offended if hockey isn’t your thing.”

“No, it’s not like that.” He frowned. “I mean genuinely interesting. Like… somehow you’re graceful while also being aggressive. It’s pretty cool.”

“Oh. I didn’t expect you to like it.” Stan felt his stomach tighten at the compliment. It made him feel fuzzy in the best way. “How long have you been skating?”

“Well, I was on the ice as soon as I could walk. My house was near a pond that would be frozen half the year, and my parents would bring me there to play.” He explained, smiling at the memories. “I’ve only been figure skating since I was about thirteen. Though the first year was nothing more than me falling on my ass.”

Stan smiled back. “That’s really cool. I learned to skate when I was 10, and started hockey only a month later. My dad was pretty intense about sports.” 

“That sounds more fun than my parents. They wanted me to be a lawyer like my dad. They weren’t pleased by my career choice at first. They’re proud of me now, thank god.”

Stan went to say something when his phone chimed loudly. He frowned, pulling out the device and checking his messages. Some guys from the team wanted to go out drinking...

“Ah, I have to go. It was nice to finally talk to you. Mind if I keep coming to your practices?”

“Only if I can watch yours.” Kyle smiled at his new friend, and waved goodbye. Surprisingly, Stan gave him a quick hug. It was over before Kyle could even hug back though. “Oh—”

“Bye, Kyle!” Stan called out as he ran out of the building. The other man was left staring at the door. His thoughts lingered on how nice that hug made him feel.

 

* * *

 

It had become a regular thing for the two men to attend each other’s practices. Kyle would show up early for Stan’s and Stan would stay late for Kyle’s. To the hockey player’s frustration, it never went further than that. He had asked Kyle out to dinner many times, always to be told some excuse. Tonight for example…

“Kyle, that spin thing you did was amazing.” Stan grinned as the figure skater took off his skates. “We should totally celebrate.”

Kyle snorted. “That was hardly impressive. Nothing to brag about.”

“Well, we should still get dinner or something—”

“Sorry, Stan.” Kyle gave him a look of pity. “I have to study tonight. I’ve been putting off my classes for skating.”

Stan frowned. Dammit, he couldn’t get in the way of Kyle’s college… “Okay, fine fine. But you owe me.”

“Pfft, yeah right. See you, Stan!” he gave a little wave, then ran off. Stan was left trying to formulate a plan to get him on a date.

 

“—Wow, that was sad to watch.” Wendy pointed out, coming to stand by Stan. “How many times are you going to hint at a date? Just ask him flat out.”

Stan frowned. “I’m sure he knows what I’m trying to do. He’s not stupid.”

“He is dense though. I’m sure you looked him up, right?”

He nodded.

“Did you see the quote, ‘scandal’ unquote bullshit?” She asked, making finger quotes. Stan nodded again.

“Him and his... mentor I guess is what they called it, practiced here too. I overheard many failed attempts for dates by that guy too. Kyle has some… weird complex where he just assumes no one likes him romantically.” 

“Weird. Wonder if he had like, childhood issues—”

“Might want to ask about that till at least the third date.” Wendy pointed out. “People don’t like nosey dates.”

“Right—okay, so… be blatant and no snooping.” Stan recalled her advice. She clapped. 

“Good job. You got this, tiger.” Stan grinned at her words. 

“I got this.”

 

The next day, he thought about how he was going to ask Kyle out through all of practice. He got scolded a few times for loosing focus. It was starting to frustrate him. Luckily, Kyle’s presence calmed him a bit… after his team had left, he went up to the figure skater.

“Hey Ky—”

“Can I ask you something?” Kyle interrupted him, looking nervous. Stan’s heart fluttered. Oh, Kyle was going to ask him out first! Thank god. That’ll save him the anxiety.

“Uh, yeah of course, dude.” Stan nodded encouragingly. Kyle bit his lip.

“Will… will you..”

“Uh-huh?” Fuck yeah—

“Will you teach me how to play hockey?” Kyle asked, staring nervously at his hands. Luckily, he didn’t see Stan’s surprise and confusion.

“Pardon?”

“Hockey.” He sighed. “Will you teach me? That bullshit you said when we first talked, about the football players learning ballet to improve… I was wondering if it worked the other way around? Like I’d be the ballerina, and you’re the football player. Maybe I could teach you figure skating in return, if you’d like I mean—” Kyle started to ramble. Stan sighed. Okay, not what he wanted, but he’d get to spend time with Kyle.

“Of course. And some of that shit you do is awesome. I’d love to learn in return.”

His heart ached at the huge smile Kyle gave him. “Thank you so much!”

The red head rushed forward and hugged Stan. He was stunned for a bit, before hugging the shorter man back.

“My pleasure, dude.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos and lemme know what you think <3


	3. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry lmao

Heeey, uh catfrick here. So, I have like 3 multi chapter fics in the work, and I already have one on haitus... so I think I'm gonna force my focus on one fic. I decided to finish my kenny/butters fic first, since it'll be the easiest to write. For now this story will be on haitus.. I apologize!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and gayer than ever  
> /Un betad/

This sure wasn’t a date, but… Stan wasn’t complaining. He had his arms around Kyle, leading his movements on the ice as they practiced hockey stances and moves. The red head was super focused, trying to remember everything Stan told him. It was adorable. 

“Hold the stick a little higher.. like this.” Stan explained, then wrapped his hand over Kyle’s to move it up. He didn’t notice the pink on the figure skater’s cheeks.

“There, perfect. Now give a good push and swing your hips.” He pressed Kyle forward a little. The shorter man set a confident pace, approaching the puck laying on the ice. He twisted his hip to hit it and—lost balance and fumbled onto his ass. Stan covered his mouth to smother a laugh as he skated over to the man grumbling on the ice.

“I didn’t think you were capable of looking so… clumsy.” Stan pointed out, helping Kyle to his feet. Kyle just glared at him.

“Shut up. How the fuck are you supposed to hit it without losing your balance?” he huffed, crossing his arms. Stan patted him on the shoulder. “Be less stiff. You got to move your whole body with it, like the stick is a part of you.”

Kyle nodded, picking the hockey stick back up. He backed up and tried again. Cutting through the ice, and swinging back... He whacked the puck hard, shooting it closer to the net. While he didn’t manage to get the puck in, he was still excited.

“Dude! I did it!” he tackled the unsuspecting Stan into a hug, making them both tumble into the ice. Stan landed on his back, with Kyle in his lap. “Shit, sorry—” 

Stan just laughed as Kyle got up and helped him up. “It’s fine, really. Congrats on the hit though! Let’s work on aim now.”

Kyle stuck out his tongue. “I’ve had enough hockey for today. It’s getting late.”

Stan nodded. “Oh yeah uh, you hungry? We can go get—”

“Who is this?” a new man’s voice came from outside the ice. Kyle whipped around, obviously recognizing it. Stan meanwhile, was left confused. The source of the voice was a man in an obnoxious orange parka, the fuzzy hood down. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

“Kenny? Dude, what are you doing here?” Kyle asked, looking a little shocked. Stan just looked between the two of them.

“I was coming to see you, to apologize. But it looks like you moved on.” The blond glared at Stan. Kyle looked as confused as Stan felt.

“It’s not like that. He’s just a friend. I’m learning how to play hockey…”

“You were literally on top of him a moment ago.” Kenny rolled his eyes. “Kyle, why didn’t you tell me?”

“What—cause there’s nothing here!” the red head insisted, skating out of the rink to talk face to face with Kenny. “He’s just a friend. 

Stan tried to pretend he didn’t feel hurt as the other two started talking quiet enough for him not to hear. He decided to just pick up their equipment. When he left the storage closet, he was shocked to see Kenny holding Kyle in a tight hug. Stan felt sick.

He was jealous, obviously, but… he was jealous of someone taking something that wasn’t his. He ran out of the building before the other two men broke apart.

 

* * *

 

“—I’m so glad Kenny!” Kyle grinned as they pulled apart from their hug. “I didn’t expect your family to take you being gay well.”

“They didn’t like, disown me, so that’s a plus.” Kenny shrugged. 

“What was with all that ‘moved on’ bullshit earlier though? If you didn’t intend on winning me back or whatever, why say something like that.” The red head asked, feeling confused. Kenny laughed.

“I thought it would make your boy toy jealous. It was funny to see his face.”

“Boy toy--? No no, Stan… is a friend. That’s it.” Kyle tried to explain, but his face was vivid pink. 

“He likes you. A lot. I mean, he just dramatically ran out when he saw us hugging—”

“He what?” Kyle turned to find that Stan was, in fact, gone. “God dammit Kenny, is that why you hugged me?”

“Nah. I just miss burying my face in your dumb hair.” The blond teased. “For real though, you should probably explain to the big guy that there’s nothing between us.”

Kyle nodded. He said goodbye to Kenny, and ran out to his car. After pulling out his phone, he looked through the contacts to find the number Stan had given him. He… didn’t know what to say. It’s not like they were dating… is he supposed to apologize? Ask Stan out? What does he do in this situation…

 

In the end, he just headed home without sending Stan anything. Maybe a good night’s sleep would help… besides, they have practice tomorrow. They could talk then. Perfect.

 

* * *

 

Kyle arrived late, showing up in the middle of Stan’s hockey practice. He had forgotten his skates at home, and had to turn back. This means they won’t get to talk until they’re alone… he hoped it won’t be awkward. 

The figure skater indulged himself in the sight of Stan on the ice. The way he moved was amazing. So determined and confidently. He would ram into his teammates, coming out on top in battles on the ice. The hockey player seemed more rough than before. Weirdly… angry. Kyle blushed deep red when he realized he found the change in attitude hot. He was only knocked out of his daydreaming when someone touched his shoulder.

 

“Kyle?” Stan asked, looking confused. “You’re all zoned out. You okay?”

“Oh—yeah I am. Sorry… about yesterday…”

“It’s fine.” Kyle was surprised when he was interrupted. “I get it. I should lay off.”

“Lay off? What do you—”

“That’s why you’ve been turning down my dates. You still love him.” Stan sighed. Kyle was trying to process what the other man was saying. Still love…?

“Oh my god.” Kyle had to force back a laugh. “I don’t love Kenny. Our dating in the first place was more.. experimental. He came to apologize for avoiding me when he was outed.”

“…He what? Wait but—you two were hugging-“ Stan sputtered. Kyle just laughed more.

“Hugs don’t mean shit. Stan, you’re an idiot. Me and Kenny are over. He already has a new boyfriend.’

“….oh. So… you aren’t like, dating him again…?”

“No. Not at all.” The red head assured, standing up and putting his arms around Stan in a tight hug. 

“….” Stan was stunned for a bit, processing what was happening. Soon he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Kyle. “Sorry for.. overreacting.”

“Don’t worry. So… I have an idea.”

“Oh..?”

“Want to skip practice today and go out for drinks?” Kyle asked Stan, playful expression on his face. Stan’s eyes widened.

“Like.. a date?” he asked, bewildered. Kyle rolled his eyes.

“Yes, like a date.”

 

 


End file.
